1. Technical Field
The disclosed subject matter relates to a lighting fixture in which multiple light emitting device modules are provided, each having fins for radiating heat generated by a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lighting fixture described in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-55229, for example, is equipped with multiple light emitting device modules (LED light-source modules) each having fins for radiating heat generated by a light emitting device (LED).
In this lighting fixture, the light emitting device (LED) is placed on the same surface as the surface where the fins are placed, among all the surfaces of a bridging part (base) for bridging roots of adjacent fins, and a housing of the lighting fixture is made to abut against the surface opposite to the surface where the fins are arranged. As a result, the heat generated from the light emitting device (LED) is radiated from the fins via the bridging part (base), and the heat is also conducted to the housing of the lighting fixture via the bridging part (base).
In the lighting fixture described in FIG. 9 of Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-55229, multiple light emitting device modules (LED light source modules) are provided, and those multiple light emitting device modules are arranged in such a manner that a main optical axis line of one light emitting device module is parallel to the main optical axis of other light emitting device modules. Therefore, the light from the multiple light emitting device modules does not illuminate in multiple different directions.
If the direction of the main optical axis line of the multiple light emitting device modules is changed in order to make the multiple light emitting device modules illuminate in multiple different directions, however, an ascending air current which receives heat from the fins may be obstructed, and thereby an efficiency of the heat radiation by the fins may be reduced.